That's how Love Moves
by Phoenix Angel Suyari
Summary: Rogue's reflection. Sequel to "You are my Life."


****

Disclaimer: Marvel owns the X-men. Bette Middler owns the song.

****

A/N: This is the long awaited sequel to You are my Life. I suggest you read it first, to avoid confusion.

Rogue stretched lazily, staring out at the rising sun in silent reflection. She shouldn't have reacted like that. It had been wrong, she knew that. But, she'd been so scared when he learned forward. They'd hurt each other so much; she didn't want to be responsible for any more. Especially now, now when they were so close. So close. And yet so far. Rogue still didn't understand why he'd picked her. Of all the women he could have, why the one he could never touch? And Damn him! She'd tried so hard to keep him out. But there was no keeping Remy Lebeau from something he wanted. No, she'd learned that a long time ago.

"It's such a mystery

How he found something in me

That I never knew was there

He uncovered it so easily

He turned me like a season

And I began to change

He wrapped himself all around me

Now I'll never be the same"

She shuddered, remembering his kiss. How many kisses had they shared? In their whole relationship, they couldn't come close to the most chaste couple. It wasn't fair. Closing her eyes, she could feel his arms around her. She could hear him whispering to her. A mixture of French and English she'd never get tired of hearing. His warm breath dancing over her neck. The way his eyes always seemed to be drinking her in, erecting some kind of idol in his mind. She sighed, seeing herself through his eyes. It was too much. No one could love that much.

"That's how love works

That's how love moves

Like a river

Running through you

Sometimes it lifts you 

As high as Heaven

It consumes you

That's a given

That's how love moves

That's how love moves"

Rogue dropped back on her bed. How could he revere her? How could his love be so unconditional? Especially after everything she'd done to him. After everything they'd been through. She tried desperately to convince herself that it wasn't real. Remy couldn't possibly be so in love with her. It was impossible. No one could.

All her life, Rogue had known that secluding herself was best. Not only was it best for everyone around her, but it was best for her too. It was the greatest plan she'd ever had. Outcasting herself would save them all. She'd spent years constructing layers of barriers. It wasn't just the clothes, no that'd be too easy. She'd had to make sure no one would want to be with her. Hence the attitude. When others started to slowly break through, she created new barriers, stronger ones. Insecurity, that was the best barrier she had. It made her standoffish, and thus, intimidating. She'd gone so far as to add mental barriers, convincing herself that no one in their right mind would want her. No one who valued their health would try. 'Damn ya Rem! Ya just had ta try, didn't ya?!' Years of careful construction turned to rubble in his wake.

"I've seen walls that could never be broken

Come tumblin' down (oh yes I have)

I've heard the voice of love calling

Without making a sound

See I was touched by an angel

The day he took my hand

And I know that he's the miracle

That makes me everything I am"

Turning over, she began to absently trace the designs on her comforter. She sighed. 'Rem, why 'd ya try so hard?' She could almost hear his reply. 'Simple chere, Je' taime.' She laughed softly. 'Yea, that's what ah thought.' She could hear him laugh. Feel his arms encircling her waist, bringing her against him. The soft kiss he would place on her head. "Oh Rem," she said sadly, "Ah'm sorry."

"That's how love works

That's how love moves

Like a river

Running through you

Sometimes it lifts you

As high as Heaven

It consumes you

That's a given

That's how love moves

That's how love moves"

She began to cry into her comforter. It really wasn't fair at all. He'd just come waltzing into her life, loving her from the moment he saw her, determined to win her, to never give up. She'd tried to drive him away. This thing. Their love. It wasn't good for either of them.

But Remy would never give in. She knew. He loved her with everything he was. There was no little bit of love from Remy Lebeau. It was all or none. And he'd given it all to her. What made it worse was how much she loved him back. He'd never know the feelings that mixed in her stomach every time he kissed her. Delight. Joy. Fear. Guilt. Want. Need. Hate. LOVE. No, it would be best if he just never knew. In fact, it would be best if he just never found out how much she loved him. Hard as she tried, she could never get rid of him. He didn't want to leave, and she really didn't want him to go.

"Oh love

Sometimes it's just a whisper

Sometimes it's a storm

Sometimes it reaches forever

With everlasting arms"

Rogue sobbed into her bed. God hated her. Life wasn't fair. And it never would be. Not for her.

She jumped up, startled, when a hand came down on her head. She looked up to see Remy standing there. He had a tray balanced expertly on his left hand, on it was a delicious looking breakfast and a single rose in a crystal vase. He looked at her, hurting because she was hurting. They stared at each other for a moment. Then he looked away slowly. "Chere, Remy be sorry for-" He got no further. With a sob, she flew into his arms, holding him as tightly as she dared. He placed the tray down gently and wrapped both arms around her. Rogue buried her face in his shoulder, taking deep breaths, inhaling him and everything he was. "Rogue…Desole." "No Rem, ah'm sorry!" she sobbed, "Ah'm sorry fer everythin'."

He kissed the top of her head. "Shh…" She could feel him smile. "I made you dis grand petit dejeuner. Trust me, it's delicieux!" She smiled and pulled away. "Ahh, Rem. What would ah do without 'cha?" "Starve?" he said with a sly smile. She laughed. "Yea probably." She sat back on the bed and began to eat. Remy stretched himself out beside her. Rogue soon found herself drifting toward him, until her head rested against his shoulder. He shifted, fitting her to him comfortably.

Rogue smiled, elated. She ate breakfast as Remy whispered his devotion in her ear. 'Okay, so maybe ah'm not the most deservin' person, but everyone gets a chance, don't they? Life wouldn't be life otherwise.'

"That's how love works

That's how love moves

Like a river 

Running through you 

Sometimes it lifts you

As high as Heaven

It consumes you

That's a given

That's how love works

That's how love moves

Like a river 

Running through you 

Sometimes it lifts you

As high as Heaven

It consumes you

That's a given

That's how love moves

That's how love moves 

That's how love moves"

****

A/N: Okay, so I admit, I cut a bit of the end. But they just continue the same verse over and over. When you hear the song it's beautiful. But, when you read it, it's just plain annoying. So, there's not much cut, and it still works. I hope you liked it.


End file.
